


Le chant de l'océan

by EllaGuer



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaGuer/pseuds/EllaGuer
Summary: [Os : Yasopp & Bankina]Le chant de l'océan, de la liberté l'avait entraîné loin d'elle à jamais.« Pardonnes-moi mon amour,Pardonnes-moi, il faut que je parte,Cette femme insaisissable, à la voix si belle,Dont le chant m'envoûte, m'appelle, il faut que je parte. »





	Le chant de l'océan

« Une douce mélodie flotte dans l’air.  
Elle m’appelle, elle est faite de mes rêves,  
Une douce mélodie répondant au nom de liberté,  
Une douce mélodie qui emporte mes pensées loin de toi. »

Les vagues battaient sans répit le rivage, arrivant en un brusque mouvement avant de se retirer en douceur laissant une traînée d’écume sur ses pas. L’air marin emplissait l’air et le vent transportait un chant qui n’était destiné qu’à lui. Assis sur un rocher au bord du précipice, il écoutait ce concert auquel se mêlait le chant de la terre et de la maison lui rappelant qu’il ne pouvait s’échapper. Prisonnier. 

« Pardonne-moi mon amour,  
Pardonne-moi, il faut que je parte,  
Cette femme insaisissable, à la voix si belle,  
Dont le chant m’envoute, m’appelle, il faut que je parte. »

L’homme se relève, son regard ancré au large. Il inspire difficilement avant de s’en détourner. Etait-il si monstrueux pour vouloir abandonner seule sur cette île une femme qu’il aimait de tout son cœur et qui l’aimait en retour ? Une femme magnifique qui portait en elle le fruit de leur amour. Il passa une main lasse dans sa chevelure bouclée avant de reprendre le chemin de sa demeure, le cœur lourd.

« Ton doux visage hantera chacun de mes songes,  
Je me souviendrai de la douceur de ta peau sous mes caresses,  
De la passion de tes baisers, de tout cet amour en toi,  
Et je t’aimerai encore et encore, je chérirais chaque souvenir. »

Il poussa la porte silencieusement et resta sur le seuil à la regarder dormir. Elle avait le teint pâle et semblait fatiguée. Elle était forte. Un sourire attendrit orna son visage en l’entendant parler pendant son sommeil. Il s’avança et caressa délicatement son visage, ancrant les moindres détails de celui-ci dans sa mémoire. Elle ouvrit les yeux, fronçant ses sourcils perdue, avant que son visage s’illumine d’un sourire en le voyant près d’elle. Il embrassa chastement ses lèvres avant de laisser reposer sa tête contre son cou, s’imprégnant de son odeur.

_ Pars, dit-elle après que le silence s’éternisa. Vois le monde, découvre-le. Vies. Pars avec ce pirate et réalise ton rêve. Je te préfère heureux loin de moi que malheureux à mes côtés.  
_ Je… Notre fils… Je ne peux partir comme ça pour courir les mers...  
_ J’y arriverai tu sais, je veillerai sur notre enfant, je lui dirai combien tu es un homme merveilleux et un jour, j’en suis sur, il prendra la mer et vous vous rencontrerez. Tu seras fier. 

Il l’embrassa tendrement une dernière fois. Il prit le sac qu’elle lui avait préparé sachant déjà qu’il partirait et se détourna à jamais de sa maison. Il ne reviendrait sûrement jamais et le savait pertinemment au fond de lui.

« Ni adieu, ni au revoir,  
Juste un regard,  
L’aventure m’appelle, l’océan m’accueille,  
Je ne reviendrais pas, mon amour je t’aime. »

Il marcha jusqu’au seul bar de l’île. Il entendit les rires et la musique avant même de voir la devanture de l’établissement. Il inspira profondément avant de pousser la porte. La pousser s’était scellé son choix, dire adieu à sa femme. Il inspira, expira, poussa la porte sans un regard en arrière. Il croisa de suite le regard du second de l’équipage, un homme énigmatique et fort intelligent qui d’un hochement de tête le salua.

_ Alors tu t’es décidé ! s’enthousiasma son nouveau capitaine. Tu te joins à nous pour découvrir et conquérir le monde !  
_ Il faut croire, acquiesça-t-il d’un sourire.  
_ Tournée générale les gars ! C’est moi qui offre !

Un cri général se fit entendre. Il bu toute la nuit et partit le lendemain.

_______

Il s’écoula des années et des années avant qu’il ne repasse près de son île ou vivait cette femme qu’il aimait tant. Balloté entre tempête et combat, fête et chasse aux trésors, il n’avait pas eut le temps de s’ennuyer et de s’appesantir sur le manque qu’il ressentait loin d’elle. Pourtant ce jour-là alors qu’il venait de quitter un gosse plein de rêves et d’ambitions, il se demanda comment était son fils. Quels étaient ses rêves… Et sa chère et tendre ? Comment allait-elle ? 

_ Tu veux que nous accostions sur ton île ? demanda le second.  
_ Non… Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger, dit-il dans un sourire triste.

Au fond de lui, quand il cessait de se bercer d’illusions, il savait. Elle n’était plus. Son ange était retourné dans les cieux. Et comment pourrait-il se présenter devant un fils qu’il avait abandonné ? Il était lâche. Un lâche au cœur brisé. 

« Ni adieu, ni au revoir,  
L’océan a emporté nos derniers je t’aime,  
Je ne t’oublie pas, chère ange,  
Eternelle dans mon cœur. »


End file.
